D/D Lilith
릴리스 | pt_name = D/D Lilith | es_name = D/D Lilit | ja_name = リリス | romaji_name = DīDī Ririsu | image = DDLilith-SDPD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Fiend | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 100 | def = 2100 | passcode = 12822541 | effect_types = Trigger, Condition | vilore = Nếu lá này được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Đặc biệt: Bạn có thể kích hoạt 1 trong các hiệu ứng này. Bạn chỉ có thể dùng hiệu ứng này của "D/D Lilith" một lần trong lượt. ● Chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "D/D" trong Mộ của bạn; thêm nó vào tay bạn. ● Thêm 1 Quái thú Dao động "D/D" ngửa mặt từ Bộ bài Phụ của bạn vào tay bạn. | lore = If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects. You can only use this effect of "D/D Lilith" once per turn. ● Target 1 "D/D" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. ● Add 1 face-up "D/D" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. | fr_lore = Si cette carte est Invoquée Normalement ou Spécialement : vous pouvez activer 1 de ces effets. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "D/D Lilith" qu'une fois par tour. ● Ciblez 1 monstre "D/D" dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez-le à votre main. ● Ajoutez 1 Monstre Pendule "D/D" face recto depuis votre Extra Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 dieser Effekte aktivieren. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „D/D-Lilith“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. ● Wähle 1 „D/D“-Monster in deinem Friedhof; füge es deiner Hand hinzu. ● Füge deiner Hand 1 offenes „D/D“-Pendelmonster von deinem Extra Deck hinzu. | it_lore = Se questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente o Specialmente: puoi attivare 1 di questi effetti. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "D/D Lilith" una sola volta per turno. ● Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro "D/D" nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungilo alla tua mano. ● Aggiungi 1 Mostro Pendulum "D/D" scoperto dal tuo Extra Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode ativar 1 desses efeitos. Você só pode usar este efeito de "D/D Lilith" uma vez por turno. ● Escolha 1 monstro "D/D" no seu Cemitério; adicione-o à sua mão. ● Adicione 1 Monstro Pêndulo "D/D" com a face para cima do seu Deck Adicional à sua mão. | es_lore = Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal o Especial: puedes activar 1 de estos efectos. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "D/D Lilit" una vez por turno. ● Selecciona 1 monstruo "D/D" en tu Cementerio; añádelo a tu mano. ● Añade a tu mano 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "D/D" boca arriba en tu Deck Extra. | ja_lore = 「ＤＤリリス」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：このカードが召喚・特殊召喚に成功した場合、以下の効果から１つを選択して発動できる。 ●自分の墓地の「ＤＤ」モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを手札に加える。 ●自分のエクストラデッキから、表側表示の「ＤＤ」Ｐモンスター１体を手札に加える。 | ko_lore = "DD(디디) 릴리스"의 효과는 1턴에 1번 밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 이하의 효과에서 1개를 선택하고 발동할 수 있다. ●자신의 묘지의 "DD(디디)"몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 패에 넣는다. ●자신의 엑스트라 덱에서 앞면 표시의 "DD(디디)" 펜듈럼 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Pendulum Monster | archseries = D/D | supports_archetypes = D/D | action = * Adds from Graveyard to hand * Adds from Extra Deck to hand | misc = * Only once per turn * Variable effects * Female | database_id = 11439 }}